Lubricating base oils, e.g., commercial petroleum distillate oils, commonly contain paraffinic hydrocarbons that crystallize upon cooling thereby significantly increasing the viscosity of the oil. At a sufficiently low temperature, the crystalline wax structure ultimately causes gelation of the base oil. The low temperature fluidity of petroleum distillate oils can be improved by dewaxing and such oils are typically dewaxed to a pour point, i.e., the lowest temperature at which the oil remains fluid, of about -15.degree. C. Further lowering of the pour point is typically achieved by the use of a pour point lowering additive, i.e., a "pour point depressant", that further lowers the pour point of the dewaxed oil, typically down to about -30.degree. C.
The composition of petroleum distillate oils is variable and the relationship between base oil composition and the composition of those additives effective in lowering the pour point of any particular base oil is often poorly characterized. It is, therefore, not always possible to reliably prescribe a particular pour point depressant composition for effectively treating a particular base oil, i.e., treatment of any particular oil with pour point depressant remains, to a large extent, an empirical undertaking.
Poly(alkyl methacrylate) pour point depressants comprising higher alkyl esters, e.g., those including 12 or more carbon atoms per alkyl group, are known. It is believed that the elongated paraffin-like alkyl portions of such pour point depressants are incorporated into the growing paraffin crystals, thereby inhibiting further crystal growth and preventing formation of an extensive interlocking paraffin crystal structure. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,894, Pennewiss et al disclose a poly(alkyl methacrylate) pour point depressant wherein from 10 to 30, preferably 10 to 20, mole percent methylmethacrylate is copolymerized with alkylmethacrylate monomers having relatively long, i.e., C.sub.16 and higher, alkyl groups to form a pour point depressant additive. Pennewiss et al teach that such an additive has a lower cost due to substitution of relatively low cost methyl methacrylate for a portion of relatively high cost higher alkyl esters and that, within the disclosed ranges of methyl methacrylate mole percent, such a substitution does not diminish the effectiveness of the additive as a pour point depressant.
There is a constant effort in the art to provide pour point depressants that provide cost effective performance in a wide range of lubricating oil base stocks.